La Vie En Rose (Not)
by Scorpiokagamine
Summary: "he slept with me first. but I fell in love with him first." Len had thought that, after a while, the past he tried so hard to forget would disappear. but when a "chance" encounter occurs, the past he tried so hard to hide has resurfaced...oh my god i suck at summeries so bad. just read the story and tell me if i should countinue it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wonder where I'm getting all these stories from.**_

**Friend: me?**

_**Me:no. new story, guys. I might change it to different ratings due to lack of knowledge if I should write a sex scene or not. Maybe. How hard is it to write a p**** being stuck up an ass as a p**** is being fondled? There, you see? I wrote a sex scene right there. Basics of a guy having sex with a guy, people.**_

**Friend: and just for that, this is definetly being rated M.**

_**Me: really?**_

**Friend: yes.**

La Vie En Rose (Not)

He slept with me first.

But I feel in love with him.

Of course, I didn't think it was love at first. But every day I would notice something new about him that I liked-no, loved. The way he talked. The way he smiled. The way that he ate. How he drank. How well he drew. How childish-like he was. How he smelled. How he tasted. His expressions when we had se-

Sorry. Got carried away there. But you get the point.

I loved him. I knew I was in love after a while. I would've given up my heart and soul if I knew I could have his in return. But alas, life doesn't work that way. So I decided that I would just be happy with giving him pleasure. I would be happy with just his body. I could be happy with just his affections. My mind was alright. My body was satisfied.

But my heart wanted more.

It wanted everything; his mind, his body, his attentions, his affections, his love, but most of all his heart. But it knew it couldn't get that. So it grew colder and weaker. So weak and cold that the very thought of having him leave me hurt the most.

So when the end of high school came, I said goodbye to everything. I left him a note in his room, packed my bags, kissed my parents farewell and moved. Actually, I drove mostly before I settled somewhere. It felt wonderful for a while. I had nowhere to go to and no one to be with; and the loneliness was wonderful. But I knew I had to stop somewhere and start over again. I couldn't keep running away from my life.

So I found a quiet spot in a large town. I rented a decent apartment with the basics; bed, desk, bathroom and kitchen. I found a great job as a waiter. Hey, don't judge. My boss loves me, my coworkers adore me and I know most of my customers. Some of them are even what I consider friends.

I do go to school. I'm working on a degree in psychology. Figure I can solve other people's problems instead of my own. And I like the career. Truly. It fascinates me.

Right now I'm off of work. I'm supposed to be "studying" from my big test coming up, but something was attracting me to screen of my TV.

It was a movie that I watched before about some woman having to decide between to different men. Never could remember their names .One was in love with her first, but she felt she loved the other guy. So the first man was talking to her now, trying to convince her that what he felt was real. That he truly loved her.

"I know you like me and all, but don't you think that-" the woman said as she smiled jokingly at the first man.

"Aishite (1)." He said simply. I flinched.

He then hugged her close to her body as her eyes widen in shock. "I-"

I flicked off button on my TV remote. Lying down on my bed, I covered my eyes and laughed. "Haha. Kaito, those words don't suit you."

Why would I say this, you ask? Because.

The man that was on the screen was the man I loved and still love.

* * *

in high school, Kaito was always the charmer.

He slept with countless women and men. Rich, poor, young, old, it didn't matter to him. But the only catch was that he always kept it a one night stand, and he didn't like when people tried to claim that they were in a "special" relationship. Always one night stands.

That was probably why I felt so special. He seemed to never get tired of sleeping with me. He even had my number on speed dial. He never asked for someone's number. Nor did he ever keep it on his phone; much less keep it on speed dial. I guess I was the special whore.

By the way, I changed that number. If you were wondering.

When Kaito graduated, he was automatically offered jobs in all sorts of areas; modeling, showbiz, etc. but it was his brother Akaito that took over managing Kaito. Kaito began as a model, and soon after landed some big hits in showbiz. The movie I was watching earlier was one of his big hits.

Okay, I'll admit. I've been keeping an eye on him and an ear to the ground.

I've heard of his huge scandals with women. How at parties he had tons of woman flank him. He was young and attractive. Only 24 and still at the peak of his career, Kaito has it all.

But do you think it would be too much…if I thought he missed me?

That maybe he, too, couldn't sleep sometimes because of the memories?

And that he feels this same pain I feel in my chest?

I sighed.

_Come on, Len._ I groaned as I rose. _Got to get to work. Mind off of the pain._ I grabbed my coat and pulled on some black snow boots. Checking to make sure I had my key, I opened my door and waved at my neighbor as she returned. I heard my door lock with a soft click (auto locks rule) and headed on my way to my diner.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting." I said as I gave them their drinks. "Aw, why do you have to be so formal with us, Len?" one of the young men said as they took a drink of their beer. "Yeah, Len. You know us." Another guy said from a different table.

"Yes, I think you _really_ know us." Another guy said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me on his lap. I yelped as I almost spilled my drinks. "Hey, watch it! I'm working! It's a profession!" I said as I hit him on the head with my fist. A few other women and men laughed and jokingly said; "Aww, lovers' splat!" "I think you should be gentler with our Len, Katsu."

"Yeah! Don't disrespect Len!"

"Hey!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!"

They were silent for three seconds exactly before turning to Katsu and saying in usion:

"He's defending Katsu."

Katsu was suddenly overwhelmed by the dark glares he was receiving.

I was walking away when my boss said that it was high time for me to get "my cute little ass home" before he "ravished the stuffing" out of me. I wacked him on the head with a spoon before saying "let me get this last customer."

"Kon'nichiwa." I said politely, bowing low. "Sorry for the wait. How many people will it be?" I rose to look at my customer only to gasp quietly. I recognized the deep blue hair before the customer took off the sunglasses he was wearing to reveal his azure blue eyes I once had kissed before. His lips…the very lips I used to adore with kisses opened to speak. He slowly blinked his eyes at me in a cats' kiss before saying;

"I've found you, Len."

(1)**i love you_ is what he said. Not like daisuki dayo, which is like, a family like way of saying i love you, but like soulmates saying i love you. That is rhe kind of love the word means. True love. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I would like to apologize for my last note on the last chapter. I was politically incorrect in saying that was the basics of sex. It's actually much, much, much worse. And I also fixed it up so the p-word is not shown. Sorry my lovely readers! I was up late and I get like that. And this chapter may or may not have major OOC ness.**_

**Friend: and I have to suffer through it.**

_**Me: suffer? You were encouraging it**_

**Friend: …no I wasn't-**

_**Me: don't deny it**_

**Friend: …alright fine! Yes I was encouraging it**

La Vie En Rose (Not)-Hold me close.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

I mean, I stumbled backwards and ended up tripping on a chair legs that just _had _to be there. I still tried to crawl backwards to get as far away from the man as I could. He walked forward towards me as I crawled backwards. I finally hit a wall and was forced to look up into his lovely azure blue eyes as he kneeled in front of me. He blinked again before smiling like a Cheshire cat. I was lost in his azure eyes that I didn't catch what he said. "What?" I asked softly

He leaned in closer to whisper into my ear, "you can't run, Len. I won't let you." He started to lick my ear-

…

Okay, maybe that _didn't_ happen. But you're probably wishing it went like that.

No, it went much _worse._

I stood there, shocked, as the man in front of me smirked happily. "Kai-"I said slowly.

"Hey Len," my boss spoke as she walked out of the office in the back. Thankfully, her head was still turned away. "I thought you might need and escort, so we're closing up early-" my boss walked into me. She looked up and said "what are you doing just standing there? You know that's bad for business-" She stopped talking when she realized I wasn't responding. "Hey, are you okay…?" She finally looked up to see Kaito, only with his sunglass were on. But that didn't matter.

Oh, I think you might be confused. You want to know who my boss is?

My sister. Rin.

Totally weird, right? I know. I ran into her, and that was how I got the job. She graduated early, but she was there when Kaito and I were…well, what we were. When it began. And I texted her constantly on the matter. So she knows all the ups and downs of mine and Kaito's old relationship. And she was pretty pissed at Kaito for it. Meaning, she wants him to jump off a bridge only to be eaten by sharks, then spat out and become fish food. Yeah, she's a violent girl.

But I was surprised at her for her reaction.

She was…calm? I looked down at her strangely. I maybe be her younger twin, but I was still taller…by a few centimeters. And those centimeters count!

"Hello, Kaito." She said coolly. She moved to stand beside me to get a better look at him. "The years have been kind to you." She looked him up and down slowly, and I could tell she was softly humming in appreciation at his maleness.

"As to you as well." Kaito said coolly as well. "Nice little diner you have here." He motioned around with his arm. "Yes, well, you grow used to it." She said defensively for some reason. I sighed. It was always a problem of Rin's. Once she got a compliment, she took it as a sarcastic statement and went defensive on that persons' ass. Never could understand it.

Wait, that's not the point.

I looked back at Kaito. "What…what are you doing here?" damn. I hate how breathless I sounded. And I couldn't use running around the track as an excuse anymore. Dammit. Suddenly I wished I was back in high school. Yeah, you could use any kind of excuse there.

"You may have forgotten this, but you and I have some…unfinished business to attend to." He said. "Your shifts over now, right?" _how…how'd he know?_ I thought. "Get dressed. We have to go." _What the hell? Who died and gave him the right to be all high and mighty? _

"Now hold on." Rin said quickly. _Oh thank god._ I thought. _Rin-Chan has it handled _"you're not allowed to just walk in here and boss us around," She paused, and then held up some food. "Without taking this free complementary dish with you!" she smiled politely.

Yes, he's not allowed to-wait, what?

I thought that whole conversation over.

"Rin!" I shouted at her. "What?" she said, looking at me confused. "The customer wants what the customer wants. And you have some unfinished business to attend to. Shame on you, Len." She said while shaking her finger at me in a "no-no" manner. "You're a Kagamine! And you're a man! So face it like a man!" she cheerily walked back into the diner and flipped the closed sign back to open.

I watched after her with a total anime pose of "what just happened I thought she would save me but she didn't" and a look of despair on my face. Then she opened up the door to the office again and threw my bag of clothes at me. "Go change though. It's cold out."

I really needed to kill her one of these days.

* * *

So after my sister betrayed me, I did get changed back into my regular clothes.

And I did follow Kaito to his car.

And I did get in.

…

Shut up.

But… why? I folded my arms and clenched my arms. Why? The question swirls around my head, causing the destruction and confusion to any other thought I had.

Why did Kaito appear now, of all times?

When I had finally started to get over him, after 6 years of running from him?

I knocked my head on the window of Kaito's car. Since I got in, I refused to look at him. _The scenery was nice,_ I told myself. _Yeah, snow covered buildings everywhere. I could just imagine Kaito covering me in the same white cream, licking it slowly off. Then his face as I lick the white cream off of him. MM, DELICIOUS._

…okay, where did that come from?

I don't even know myself anymore.

Damn you, Kaito! Damn you and your sexiness!

I sighed again. Kaito has always been one to stand out for his sexiness. Back in high school…well, you know about that already. I was known as his friend. Always, the "guy who was friends with Kaito." No one ever really cared. Except for my friends. And my sisters friends. Like Miku, Haku, Gakupo, Luka, and Teto. Although, they all kind of…did sleep with Kaito. At least, everyone except Luka. She was the smart one.

I think she sent me a letter inviting me to her wedding. Who was she marrying again? Gumi? No, Gakupo. She only dated Gumi once. Yeah, that was how it was. And Miku and Haku got married. I don't know what Teto did.

But I digress.

I remember one time Kaito came to school in some older woman's' flashy car. I still hurt over it now…

-Flashback (we're having these whether you like it or not)-

'_Oh hey, I heard you came to school in an expensive car with an older woman this morning?' I told him, looking over at him. _

_We were on the rooftop of the highest building of the school. This was where we usually met during lunch. Today was no exception. We never had sex during those times, but we did kiss and hold hands. I treasured those moments. It helped me keep the illusion that I was special. Kaito never really hung out with his lovers. And I was pleased that he even showed up, even if he just talked about his lovers or tried stealing some of my lunch. But I knew he felt nothing more than a sexual desire for me, even though that desire alone bewildered me. _

'_Jealous, much?' he said, smirking over at me. I blushed, looking down, over the railing at the school grounds. 'N-no. I just wanted to know.' I softly said, my hands clenching the rail. In truth, I was jealous. I wanted him. He was __mine_. _I had thought then, before smashing the thought. He could never be just mine._

'_Oh, well, she drove me here 'cause she was reluctant to let me go 'til morning, so I said she'd have to drive me.' He said, taking a lick of his ice cream (I really hoped he would stop, but I didn't say anything.). I let my blonde bangs fall forward as I leaned over the rail, hiding my face. All I said then was a soft 'Oh.'_

-end of Flashback (happy now?)-

Then I remembered what happened next with a blush

-flashback (another one!)

"_Are you, by chance, till a virgin?" he asked after watching me for a while. I shot up from the railing and looked away with a blush. "Well, I'm gonna head back now…" I said, rubbing the back if my head. But he saw through my act. He grabbed my arm and pulled back to face him._

"_Don't tell me you've never kissed before…?" he smirked as my face turned ever redder. I could put blood to shame at how red my face was. _

"_Shut up! I'm not a player like you!" I shouted, wrenching free my arm. I looked down and rubbed it. Damn, I think he might've bruised my skin (my skin is not fragile! Okay maybe it is)_

"_I've said too much." He moved away, out of my field of vision._

"_But…" he said, only to move closer and take my lips up into a kiss._

_In truth it only lasted ten seconds._

_But my lips and eyes were open in shock, and he took full advantage. His tongue wandered freely to caress the top of my mouth, making me shiver in delight. He prowled around possessively then, filling my head with the scent and taste of him. _

_As the kiss ended, my tongue was pushing against his. And my fist clenched his shirt tightly._

_He pulled back, letting me catch my breath. And I was happy to hear he was gasping slightly for his own breath. "So, how was it?" he said nonchantely as he took another lick of his ice cream. I blushed and looked down._

"…_it tasted like ice cream…" I whispered softly._

-end of flashback (be happy again)-

Now, I look at him and gasp.

Every time, he took my breath away. And that affect was still in use now. He didn't even look real to me. I wanted to reach out, to touch him and confirm that this was real. That I wasn't having another one of my wet dreams. That he really was here, now, and he was driving me to god knows where. That he felt…something for me. And not regret. Regret for having slept with me throughout our high school years. Regret for making me fall in love with a man. But most of all regret for having my heart in his hand. Of having my full love and dedication. Of knowing that I loved him with every last piece of me. Regardless of what he did.

But the fact that he was famous now, that he could have any woman he wanted in a heartbeat, hurt the most. The fact that he didn't have to be with me, that he wasn't, tied down to me hurt. That I had nothing to keep him with me. Nothing to convince him I was the best for him. I covered my head with him coat to hide the small tear leaving my eye. The fact he was someone important, someone special, only cut in the fact that he was something completely and totally out of my reach. I scuffed softly

Like he ever was in my reach in the first place.

"You changed your number." I turned at the sound of Kaito's voice.

"…yes." I said slowly, not knowing where this was headed. I watched him carefully "I wanted it to be that way." He was silent again. "…how did you find out where I was working?" I asked softly, not expecting him to hear me.

"I happened upon the information one day." Meaning he saw me working at the diner one day. But what confused me most was…

"Why were you looking for me?" I said louder this time. He froze up. Then he looked at me from the corner of his eye. He looked back. "I told you, we have some unfinished business."

I sighed, turning back to the window. No use talking to him when he's on this mood. I returned back to admiring the scenery (just a bunch of old buildings and some random plants here and there) when he said "I…I waited most of the time to see if you would call me, but…"

I looked back at him, shocked. His voice was…hesitant and soft. Like he wanted me to know but didn't know how I would take the information. "Why…why didn't you call me?" he turned now to fix me with this…almost helpless stare. It wasn't accusing, but it was sad. Like he wanted me to call him. To explain why I broke things off. Why I ran away. Why I wasn't with him for those 6 years?

I was helpless against his lost gaze. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? How am I supposed to apologize for running away-?

Wait a second.

Why did I have to apologize?

Kaito changed his expression to a smirk. "You learn a lot over 4 years of acting." He said.

I blinked. Then my expression changed.

I snorted at Kaito, sending him a glare. He blinked, startled, then smiled and chuckled. I turned back to the window with my mind made up.

I hated Kaito right now.

…

Just kidding.

* * *

When we finally reached a building that apparently Kaito was taking me to, he got out and opened my door. I huffed and crossed my arms, refusing to move an inch. I looked away from him.

"Still mad, huh?" he said. I looked at him, giving a hard glare (it was not a pout!_**A/although most of us beg to differ.**_) Before turning back around. "You know you're just acting childish right now." He sighed patiently. I felt a vein pop out in my head. I was not acting childish!...okay maybe I was but it's in good reason!

…he started it!

I still refused to budge when he tried pulling me out by the arm. "You're only making this more amusing when I break down this cold attitude you giving me." He said smugly. I turned to him, jaw agape. He took advantage of my relaxed body and hoisted me over his shoulder. I stared dizzily as my world turned right side up then upside down. My hands were free in front of me to sway as Kaito walked in some direction. He lightly smacked my butt. "Bad Len." He said, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

_Oh no he did-n't_! _**(A/n: oh yes he did….)**_ I screamed in my head. I started my attack of hitting him on the back. Totally girly and weak, but what can you do when a 6 foot giant picked you up like nothing and threw you over his shoulder. Certainly can't start kissing him.

…

Shut up.

* * *

You think he would put me down in the elevator.

Or on the stairs.

Or in the lobby.

Or anywhere we were around _people_.

_KAITO! _I screamed in my head. _I'MMA KILL YOU FOR THIS!_

"Sorry, Len, but it is the only way." He said calmly as he set me down finally in his (I'm assuming) apartment. Simple, with a huge living room and a connecting kitchen. Upstairs had several rooms for god knows what.

He set me down on his couch with these really soft cushions but a hard back. I felt around for a few seconds before he jumped atop me. I gasped in surprise as I felt him settle down in between my legs (this guy was really too fast for me) and held my arms above my head. "Now then," he said calmly, like it was the most normal thing for him to be on top of me.

Well, it kind of was.

…

...alright I'll give you that one.

"Why did you disappear?" he demanded. I looked around franticly, trying not to look into his eyes because I knew what was there.

"Well, u-um…I never was on good terms with my family. My sister moved out early and they kind of threw their expectations at me. But you know that already." I said. I finally looked up to see him watching me expectantly. I sighed "and, well…when I graduated, they didn't care where I went as long as I kept in touch with my sister and went to school. At that time," I took a deep breathe, "You were already succeeding as a rising star. Actually, you were a star at that point. I didn't want to seem like the kind of friend that only reunited with you because you were famous, and I felt I already lost my chance at being your friend, so I never really called or tried to reach you…" I closed my eyes sadly.

_Here it comes_ I thought, opening my eyes. _The moment were he would laugh it all off as some joke. Some big game. Tell me I'm his friend then ditches me for a woman. _I blinked back tears that had waited 6 years to come out. _I hope I can still…_

Warm lips pressed onto mine.

I widened my eyes wide as I felt kaito's lips softly trip over mine. He nibbled lightly on my lower lips but I was too shocked to move. So he slid a hand up my shirt and brushed his thumb over a nipple. I gasped loudly and he slid his tongue into my mouth to catch it. He moaned loudly as he roamed around my mouth, liking the top of my mouth to send shivers through me.

This really feels like my first kiss. Only this one lasted longer than ten seconds.

I finally relaxed and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes and fighting his tongue for dominance. He amused me with retreating before pushing back and taking full control over the kiss. I let him, wrapping my fingers into his hair. Why was I letting him?

Because this surely was a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

…_**why are you looking at me that way? I didn't do anything.**_

**Chapters 3- hold me fast**

His lips trip deliciously over mine, moving to kiss my nose and bite my ear. He licked and nibbled on it, making me shiver again. "That's no reason to disappear from my sight!" he said. His hand was still up my shirt, only now he was slowly rubbing my nipple gently. Enough so that I was aware, but not enough to distract my full attention from his lips.

"But I've…ah! Seen you so often….oh…on the TV and magAH!...magazines…" I gasped out as my knees rose to cradle his waist, and my hands fingers wrapped around his neck in a pathetic attempt to hold on to myself. He smirked as he watched my face, nibbling down my cheek to my neck. "Hmm, so you have been watching me…" he smirked. he kissed me again, letting his tongue prowl possesively

He pulled back then. "so, Len," he asked, sending me a glare "how many men have you invited to your bed while I was gone?" he returned to kissing my neck, but when I didn't answer he bit down hard. I moaned loudly. "how many men have you let see you like this while I was away?" he licked the bite marks soothingly, sucking gently. "I…ugh…I-I've ooh! I haven't had…any ah….anyone…since…ugh! then…ah…" my failed attempt at saying "I haven't had any since back then." But thankfully, kaito caught on to what I was trying to say.

I gasped as he slid my shirt further up, revealing both of my nipples to him. He watched in childish delight as his hands fondled them. When they were perk enough for him, he kissed them with his lips, letting his tongue tease them with light touches. He pulled back, making me groan in displeasure. Hey! Pay some attention to my needs here! Especially the one way down there!

"So, you haven't slept with anyone, ne?" he asked, smirking. He licked his fingers. I nodded quickly. Anything to get him away from me, I thought. "Good. Because I would've killed them then." I gasped. This time because he ripped my shirt off. Now, he fully kissed my nipples, licking and sucking roughly. "S-stop! Kaito, stop!" I tried to push him away, but he simply pushed my hands down. Bringing them above my head, he held them in one while his other hand roamed down my body.

It stroked my stomach roughly, then undid my button and zipper on my pants. Maneuvering my pants off of me, he slid his hand down further…

Making me gasp and arch in pleasure when his fingers brushed my member. They rubbed the tip of it, then slid further down to play with my testicles.

He smirked at me. "Don't lie, Len. Be like your body. It never lies." Then he leaned down to kiss me, tongue enticing mine to play. I responded quickly, darting my tongue out to slide along his lower lip. He pulled back, saying "if you were serious of not liking it, then seriously fight me." Then he brought his lips down on my member. At the same time he released my hands. I gasped as his lips did a sucking motion before licking my members head.

I brought my hands down to cover my mouth, holding in the strange noises I was making. His fingers slid down my testicles and softly stroked the skin in between my hole and my member. Finding my hole, he pushed a finger through.

I gasped and moaned loudly, bringing one hand grasp his hair in an attempt to hold on to reality. He continued licking and sucking on my member as he thrusted his finger in and out. It was soon joined by a second, then a third, and a fourth. Finally, he hit a spot I knew he could hit. It made stars from in my eyes, spinning my head round and round in a maddening circle. It made me arch as much as I could and almost scream in pleasure. Pleasure that moved from my member to my stomach and spreading out in my stomach.

I gasped as he let go of my member, not bothering to whine as I knew what would come next. His fingers slid out and I heard the faint sound of a zipper being undone. My hands reached up to touch his cheeks, sliding until I reached his shirt and tugged on it. "Off…unfair…has to…come off…" I slid my hands back down.

When he returned to my body, I was pleased to know he had taken off his shirt. Along with his underwear. His member rubbed against mine, causing a friction that I had missed for 6 years. He kissed my lips, gently this time. His tongue darted out to softly sooth my lips and stroke my tongue. Then he worked his way down to my nipples. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms behind his back. I didn't care at the moment if he left tomorrow or today. If he left me for another woman or told me to never come to him again. All I wanted him to do was what we both wanted at this moment."if...only, you could see...how you look right now..." he said lowly, kissing my neck.

He thrusted in.

And I responded with a moan of completion, a gasp of pleasure of being joined again with Kaito. Of feeling his member pulse unshamefully within me. there was, in fact, a slight pain, but I didn't mind. My walls tightened invitingly around him, and he groaned as well. I watched him, then reached up again to kiss his lips. He kissed me back, letting his tongue map out my mouth. He growled possessively when I moaned into his mouth. I layed back, pull him along with me. When he released my lips, I whispered a soft demand of "_move._"

He kissed me one last time before granting my wish.

He moved out slowly, then thrusted back in with a force. I moaned again in delight. He pushed my knees up to rest on his shoulders. Then he thrusts again, hitting that spot that actually did make me scream in intense pleasure. He groans as my walls tighten around him, then pulls out again. His lips come back to my throat, licking the same spot he bite before. "such a glorious body...and it never lies..." he said before thrusting again. I moan and let my fingers bite into his shoulder. leaving marks. I wanted tehm there, as prof that we did this, that for a moment in time I was what Kaito wanted. I was what Kaito needed.

He takes it slowly, like he wants to permanently etch this night in his mind. I arch my back again and feel his lips against my nipples. he licks them and I scream as he thrusts in again. A hand slides down to fondle with my member. The mere combination of his lips, hands, and member brings me to the edge. And when he hits that spot within me, I come, releasing my load over my stomach.

He groans loudly as my walls tighten around him, tighter than ever before. He throws his head back as he thrusts in again, almost coming. I reach up and bring my lips to his throat, kissing it gently before I caress his nipples. My tongue slides against one roughly, while my hand hardens the other one. Switching, I nibble lightly on it's harden peak. He was still as I did that, moaning ever now and then. I let go then, letting myself fall back. He thrusts again, coming. His load spurts over my walls and he keeps thrusting in until it all out. He falls on top of me, spent. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his shoulder to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes.

We stayed like that for the longest time before my eyes blacked out and I saw darkness.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++I have no idea how to write a lemon++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, I ended up sleeping with kaito. I won't bother denying it. why should I?

But in stead of focusing on that, my mind keeps playing back those words he said. "Don't lie, Len. If you seriously dislike it, then fight me seriously."? I stared up into the ceiling of Kaito's room, the man himself snoring beside me. His arms were loosely wrapped around my body, and his leg was draping possessively between mine. I seriously wondered why I didn't push him off.

Wait. I blinked slowly. I knew why.

I lowered my eyes as I stared up. I knew why I didn't hate this, why I wasn't screaming "pedophile!" and running in the different direction. Why I went with him, why I got into that car with him. Because my heart was yearning for this. Because, despite all the pain I've been through, my heart yearned to be near him. It wanted nothing more than to be right here, in this moment. Nothing more. I could lie all I wanted to others, but I wasn't going to lie to myself.

I turned my eyes to look at Kaito's face. He was snoring contently. His face was so relaxed, nothing like the expressions I've seen him make. There was no smirking, nor confidence. I admired how…childish…Kaito looked. How young. Only now did he look younger than 24. He looked 18 again. I liked seeing him this way. He looked more real to me.

I took him in one last time before turning away. I had to get back to reality. _Thanks for the good time,_ I thought towards Kaito, slowly shifting my body. _But I have to go back now. _I moved onto my side, away from Kaito. His snoring abrutingly stopped. I froze, stilling my body. I felt hands groping about for something. When it reached my back, he wrapped his arms around me again and brought me closer to his body. He tightened his arms around me and my eyes were wide open.

His snoring returned back to normal.

I blinked rapidly as I felt water starting to leak out of my eyes. I closed my eyes turned into his sleepy embrace. I clung to his chest, and his arms repositioned themselves around me again.

Remember when I said that my heart wanted that moment before? Never mind.

My entire heart, soul, and body were lost in this moment. I wanted this simple moment to last forever. Countless times in my high school year, I've wished for Kaito to embrace me in _this_ way, as well as the other way. The only way this would be more perfect was that this was really real. That Kaito loved me as much as I loved him. That my feelings were return.

But alas, I knew it was not to be.

I loved Kaito. I said it before and I'd say it millions of times if that was what he wanted. I loved him until there was nothing left in me left to love him. Aishite, Kaito. Words I'd never get to say to him, words he would never want me to say to him. Because surely this was all an act so he could have his old man-whore, right? Yes, that must be right. I love him. even if he doesn't love me back.

I took in a deep breath, taking in his scent for memory. it smelled like ice cream. Along with blueberries. I let go of his chest, expertly maneuvering out of his arms. I exited the room, going down the stairs and grabbing my clothes off the floor. No time to take a shower. I dressed quickly and grabbed my bag. I headed to the door but paused. looking back, I sighed. I returned to the room to have one last look at Kaito. He was finally realizing I wasn't there in his arms and was searching for me again, groping around under the covers.

I felt a pang in my chest. Turning back around, I softly closed the door. Walking down the stairs, I heard Kaito start to groan. I ran to the main door and left. On my way out, I called my sister to come pick me up."of course, I'll save your cute little ass from pedophile's that might be wandering about at this UNGODLY HOUR to be CALLING someone" she said. "Sorry, Sis. I'll owe you one." I apologized. "Hmph. You bet you will, you little shota, you." She hung up then. I muttered "I am not a shota" only to have her text me and say "yes you are." I sighed and put my phone away.

Really had to kill her one of these days

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

I was dreaming something, and I was happy.

Warm and content, in absolute bliss. why? I was holding a small sun in my arms. It shone brightly and beautiful, against the cold darkness I had dealt with for the past 6 years. I smiled contently as it purred gently in my arms, rubbing happily against my skin. Then it shifted. It moved slightly away from me.

I frowned. The darkness closed in as it moved. I did not like that. Reaching my arms out, I grabbed my small sun again. It stopped shifting, and I wrapped my leg around it to be absolutely sure it would stay. And it did. So my happiness returned for a while. I was warm again.

But then it fully moved out of my reach. And the darkness settled in fully. I couldn't see my sun anymore. But I wasn't afraid. I knew if I reached out I could find it again.

But when I reached out and felt empty coldness, I frowned again. My arms searched franticly until; finally, I found my sun again. I grabbed it and pulled it close, keeping it as close as possible. It turned in my arms and held me close as well. I readjusted my arms so we were comfortable. The darkness receded until I couldn't see it anymore.

But then the sun suddenly disappeared again. _Why the hell do you keep moving?!_ I thought as I search again. I started getting frantic again when I couldn't find it and the darkness approached again. I still couldn't find my sun and the darkness that I was afraid of closed in, covering my eyes again.

Once again I couldn't see. Once again I couldn't feel the warmth my small sun had given me. I was once more in that same nightmare I've been having for the past 6 years. No one was here. No one was with me. There was no small, caring, and kind warm sun to help me. I felt nothing but the cold darkness. It pushed me down. No, it pulled me down. Making me fall and fall and fall. Where did it end? Where was the ground? I'm so scared.

And finally, I felt something behind me. Approaching me. I turned over to see a wide, huge, open mouth, about to swallow me whole-

I woke up. Snapped my eyes wide and stayed still for a few moments. As always, I had to calm down, tell myself it was a dream. "Len?" I groaned out. I groaned and got up. Where was I again? Home. What was I trying got remember again? Oh yeah. I looked behind me, fully expecting to find Len there. What I found were just a bunch of tousled sheets. Oh? Maybe he was outside.

I got out of bed and pulled some pants on. _Oh god, why were they so tight? Who the hell gave me these pants?_ I complained as i walked out. I looked over the railing to find and empty kitchen. The couch was empty too. nothing that looked like Len was even here. Only my clothes were there as a testament that what happened last night was real. Len's clothes were gone, as well as his bag. I leaned over the railing and started to recap last night.

I covered my eyes with my hand, remembering last night with sudden clarity. Oh god, he still tasted the same. A strawberry like taste, with a mixture of something different. And his hole was _oh_ so tight. It took everything in me to just hold back. To not just thrust in over and over again. I groaned again at the memory, my member hardening painfully. And when he came, his walls tightened _even more_ so, I had to stop or I would've lost my sanity. I would've just been a beast then, thrusting into him over and over. Never stopping.

And when I had stopped to catch my sanity, he just _had_ to kiss my neck. He just_ had_ to play with my nipples, making me want to let go and stay forever like that. I groaned again. This was not looking good. 6 years of looking for him, and in one night he had me like this already. Groaning after him, hardening at the mere memory of his face as we made love.

Yes I say made love. If it wasn't obvious, I'll say I now. Aishite, Len. I love Len. I fell in love with him after I had kissed him-no, maybe even before that. But the most I could remember was the fact that I wanted to kiss him that day. I wanted to feel his cherry pink lips against mine. I wanted to know what that mouth of his tasted like. And once I found out, I couldn't stop, couldn't help myself.

For those four years we slept together, making love at the school, in my room, at his house, and this one time at my parents' house while they were vacationing some place. Heh heh, good times, good times. I still didn't understand why he ran away. Why would he run away? Did he not enjoy it as much as I thought he did? For a whole year I had thought about that. And why was he running now, now that I knew where he was? I wasn't going to let him run again . oh no. I let my hand fall of my face, smirking. If he thinks he can run away, he's got another thing coming. I liked my lips in excitement.

This was going to be _good_. I just couldn't wait.

_**Well. I did say I didn't do anything. Except totally fail at writing a lemon. What can I say? My parents kept walking in at the most random times while i was writing it, so I apologize because it wasn't all that good. So in apology, I wrote a part in Kaito's P.O.V are you happy now, my readers? **_

_**oh, and I fixed chapter two so that Kaito doesn't smoke cigarette's. he eats ice cream! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

…_**stop looking at me like that! I seriously didn't do anything this time around! DX**_

**Chapter 4- the magic spell you cast**

Len's P.O.V

I safety made it back to my home. Success.

I threw my bag into my closet, and fell down on my bed. Phew, I was exhausted. Who knew running from your past was so tiring? I sniffed myself. Ew. And made you smell like old sex. Ugh. Needed to take a shower. I got up and headed to the bathroom.

But as I pulled off my shirt, I realized that my shirt smelled like _him._ It was faint, but my nose detected its enticing smell. I held my shirt to my nose and smelled it. I buried my head and imagined him, imagined his arms around me again. His lips all over my body again- okay, not helping my member! I lightly smacked my cheeks with my hands. Get a grip, Len. It's over with. Done, finished. Nada.

But why did I have to hurry away? Why didn't I stick around, talk with him for a while? Why did I just run off without telling him anything? Was it possible that I felt he actually loved-? No. I left because he would've tried to keep me as his whore again. If I had stayed, he would've convinced me to give him what he wanted. Well, f*** that. I had my own life! I had no time to be caring about his needs.

I turned on the water to warm and jumped in.

As I washed my hair, a thought occurred to me. I paused. Surely…surely Kaito just wanted my body and not me, right? I was dreaming when he was acting like he wanted _me,_ not my body. But…but what if…what if he had real feelings for me? What if I had been lying to myself, and he really did want me? Instead of Kaito being too special for me to claim, what if he's been trying to claim me this entire time? I bit my lips and returned to washing my hair with a sudden fury. Of course, this was all what ifs. There are no actual feelings besides lust for me.

I kneel down in the shower and start to cry silently

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

I slammed my door closed as I got out of my car, stepping into the glaring sun. _Oh, god damn. Too bright too bright_. I squint as I reach back for my sunglasses. I slid them on before locking my car and entering an apartment building. I find a button labeled "69" _**(a/n: -_-. Readers(that understand the meaning behind the number 69), seriously. It's not funny that I can't make up a random number and when I do its 69!)**_ And press it. A voice answers grouchily;

"Who the hell is it and what do you want?" the female voice says. "It's Otiak_**9a/n: read it backwards and find out what he said!)**_. And I have some questions." She groans and then opens the doors. I walk in and go to the top floor, walking to the end of the hall. The door is cracked open, and a hand reaches out to grab me. I'm pulled in and the door is locked behind me.

"What the hell do you want, Kaito? I don't need your bullshit right now." Rin says as she turns on a light. She scratches the back of her head. "Oh, I heard about last night. Score one for you, lover boy." She head off into the kitchen. "Yeah, thanks for yesterday. I almost didn't get him." I said, looking around. Her apartment was clean, but did have a lot of trash from her story writing. I move to sit down in a seemingly clean chair before; "I'mma bust your ass and burn it in the backyard of my home if you sit down there before I give you permission to do so."

Needless to say, I stayed standing up.

"So what do you want, Kaito?" says Rin as she lays out a glass of water for me. She sits down in an armchair, motioning I sit on the couch. I sit slowly, reclining all the way back. My head falls backward to rest against the wall. We sit in silence before Rin becomes impatient and says, "If you don't tell me what you want I'll cut you with a freshly, just-out-of-the-oven knife." I am silent before saying, "I want Len."

Rin stares at me. "I know that already. But what are you doing here, kaito?" she says slowly. I let my head fall forward to look at her. "I want to know Len's address." She watches me, and then reaches for her coffee. She takes a sip before asking; "and why should I?" she places her mug back down with a soft tap.

"Because you approve of the me right now-" I say, knowing what'll come next.

"WHO said I approved of YOU right now?! YOU, WHO BROKE MY BELOVED BROTHERS' HEART BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL?!" she slams her fist down, almost breaking the table. "YOU, WHO USED MY BROTHER?! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU GO BACK TO LEN WITH OPEN ARMS?" she screams at me, shaking her fist at me. 'I OUGHT TO MURDER YOUR SORRY ASS RIGHT NOW!"

I wait for her to calm down before saying, "it was not intentional, and you knew it. You knew that back then I was confused. You knew everything, Rin. You knew that I was in love with you brother when I wasn't even aware. You knew he loved me back. You knew all of it. And yet you stood back and let this happen like this. You made your brother think he was inferior when he wasn't, to keep him away from me." I glare at her.

"You knew that we're meant for each other, Rin. You knew that you could step in and tell your brother everything. But you didn't. And for the past 6 years, you've watched over him, knowing that you denied him the very thing he wanted most and he didn't even know it was you. And it was me. But for these past 6 years, you felt guilt. You felt guilty because your brother could never move on. That is why you've let me back into your brothers' life. That is why you came and found _me._ You looked for me, Rin."

She looks down at the floor, silent. "Yes. I will admit to have felt guilty. And I'll admit to have looked for you. But I still hate you, you know. I hate you for being the love of my brother's life." She banged her fist down again. "Alright. Alright. I'll give you his address." She agrees. I nod, not showing my joy at hearing those words. "But kaito," she warns me, "If you hurt my brother again, I swear I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and murder your ass." My face pales, but I smile and promise "I promise I would never try to hurt him. And if I do, I'll come straight to you." She nods, then grabs a paper and scribbles something down. Then she places a key in the paper. "I'll even give you the key so leave me alone." She says.

She hands it to me on my way out, and slams the door closed after me.

* * *

Len's P.O.V. (_**the entire first two paragraphs are how I am at home, looking for food.)**_

_Well, I think I should start studying for that test now… _I think as I get dressed. My stomach growls at me. _But I think I should eat something first. _I head for the kitchen. _So what would our little Len like to eat today?_ I mused as I looked through my refrigerator. Well, there was yogurt, yogurt, yogurt, more yogurts, and oh, look! Yogurt! Hmmm, and maybe on the side you can have an imaginary banana! Or leftovers. _Hmm, I think I'll go with the yogurt._ I think, grabbing one.

_Excellent choice sir!_ I tell myself. _Thank you, thank you._ I tell my other self as I grab a spoon and eat the yogurt. I walk to the desk with the yogurt at hand, setting it down carefully away from my notes. I sit down on the chair and grab the yogurt again. I stare at my notes as I eat, not really taking anything in. in fact, I'm think back to last night…

I stop eating and look up at the ceiling. Everything was the same. His touch, his fingers, his lips. A hand reaches up to touch my lips forlornly as I think back. My heart started to beat like crazy as I recalled most of everything. I groan. Len, its time to let go, I tell myself. I close my eyes as tears start to form. Its time to let go.

But my heart didn't want to let go. More than anything, it desperately held on to the memories of that night, etching them on its skin. Everything I knew about Kaito, it had already filled up my heart. So much so that it seemed to only beat for his sake. For those 6 years, it seemed to only beat in the hopes that I'd meet Kaito again. No matter how hard I tried to forget him, to move on, my heart wouldn't let me. It would freeze at the thought of letting any other man touch me in that way.

It would burn with a fire if I did try to go out with a man. It'd cry out at night for its soul mate. My sister, the other half of my heart, was not enough to fill that hole. She barely filled it. I was hurt each time she tried to throw me and some other man together. At night I would cry pathetically in loneliness. Some nights my sister stayed over, and I would smile and laugh for her sake. But I think she knew. I could never fool her.

I smile painfully.

_Knock knock knock._

_Hmmm?_ I think as I look at my door. Who could it be? _Knock knock knock_. I get up from my chair. "Hold on!" I say. I put the yogurt back down carefully again on the desk and move to the door. I open it as I say "who is i-" only to have my lips swooped into a kiss. I step back in surprise and the lips follow me, trapping me into the kiss. I hear my door closing behind my attacker and suddenly I knew who it was. Pissed, I bite down onto his lips, making him yelp in pain and let go of my lips. "What the hell, Len?!" he says, cradling his now bleeding lip. "That's what you get, Yuma, for kissing me." I say, crossing my arms. "Aw, but Len, I just wanted to play with you. You know it's all good fun…_." He says, moving to my bathroom. "And I swear, if I had kissed you any longer you would've torn my lips off." I shake my head, wonder how in the world I met this guy and how he put a "_" in a sentence that made sense. "Yuma, we really need to work on your English or Japanese. Whatever language we're supposed to be talking in."

I head back to my desk, throwing my yogurt away. I had no appetite for it now, mostly because a little disturbing taste was filled in my mouth. I looked at my notes for a whole three seconds before running into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. "Now, Len, that's down right offensive." Yuma scolded, flushing the toilet. "I didn't taste that bad."

"Shut up, you pink-haired minx." I say, throwing up more. "Aww, Len! That's a compliment! If you weren't throwing up I'd kiss you again!" that, of course, makes me throw up again.

After I finished throwing up, I brushed my teeth and returned to studying. Yuma decided to raid the kitchen, scolding me on the few choices I had. He scolds while he picks up the many ingredients he needs and starts cooking. Honestly, I didn't understand why, he just did it. If Yuma wasn't known for sleeping around, he would've made a wonderful husband to someone. He could cook, clean, repair, and knew so many things on home and house repair and decorating that he could be famous. But events led to him being poor. But somehow he still keeps a smiling face and sticks around me. It was for one of many reasons:

1) He wanted to sleep with me.

2) He wanted to be my friend

3) He viewed me as the younger brother he never had.

4) He had some wacked up Motherly feelings that came from nowhere.

I still can't decide, and we've been friends for years.

I'm finishing up studying when arms suddenly appear and wrap around my neck. "Dinner's ready." Yuma says, before whispering "Unless you want to do something _proactive_ before dinner." I shiver. "Yuma, I hope you don't mean what you mean by proactive, or I will bite your fingers off one by one." Yuma's face pales as he says, "Oh, Len, I love when you talk dirty to me."

"Oh, really? Because I can talk much more dirty-" I say before Yuma slaps a hand over my mouth. "Okay! It seems our little Shota needs-" then he stops talking, realizing his mistake. But he's a little too late.

"what." I growl out. "Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Yuma?" Yuma's arm tightens around my neck and he pulls me back. We fall onto top of my bed that's across from my desk. I land squarely on his chest, but Yuma's head hits the backboard with a loud _thud._ "Ow!" he cries out, rubbing his head. "You deserved it." I say, knowing with Yuma's hard head, it would be just fine. "Oh? You think so?" he says, looking down at me. "Then I think you deserve this." His hands reach to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and tickling my bare stomach. I gasp and try not to giggle. "Come on, Len, you know you want to." I look up to glare at him only to laugh as Yuma made a face at me. He laughs too and keeps tickling me.

Somehow, I eventually flipped over and instigated a wrestling match. We tossed and turned over the bed, me sometimes being on top or its' Yuma. I don't know how he does it, but Yuma has always somehow made me feel better like this. It helped for the 6 years, when I was half way from cutting myself or just ending it all. Yuma would just come over at the right time and do this with me. I could never repay him for that.

Tears form in my eyes but I blink them away. Yuma's head was locked between my legs and his hand splayed out on my bare stomach. I looked down to meet his eyes and asked, "You give?" a voice that was definitely not Yuma's spoke. "Len?"

I froze. Yuma froze and through our gaze said, "oh shit." I responded with "we are in some deep shit if that's who I think it is."

We slowly turned to meet blue eyes, which were sparkling with a blue fire that consumes everything in its path. It sent its cold blue flame stare at Yuma, then at me.

I gulp, then say, "Kaito?"

_**ooooh~~~~~ cliffhanger! i wonder how this story was found. i mean, you would have to do some serious searching to find this story. so i thank you fro searching around and finding this story! thank you fro your time! and i'll update at...some random time. i'm sorry!**_

**alden: no you're not. otherwise you'd get your *bleep* together. wait, why was i bleeped? hey1 i don't need a *bleep* bleeper! this stories rated M!**

_**me: maybe it is, but you're not. **_

**Alden: aw *bleep***

_**me: anyways, i'm sorry! i know i'm everywhere but i'm trying to get used to everything. but just to let you know, i put up status updates on my profile to explain most of what goes on on my end. you can just read that to find out what my newest excuse-err, i mean, newest reason fro either not updating or updating or when i'll update a story. maybe if you guys review i'll update sooner-oooh, i know! i'll talk about this over at my status update but maybe if you guys would review for the story you like for me to update, i'lll update it! Sayonara for now!**_

**Alden: i killed a fly.**

_**Me:...w-why did you...what...why are you telling us this?**_

**Alden: well, you were going on with your status update crap so i thought i'd tell something interesting about my day.**

_**me: ...wha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh lord, I so tired. I had to walk my dog before writing this, and I have to say-she enjoys pulling. She sees something-pull. She hears something-pull. Ugh, never again. **_

_**Anyways, I found some recent inspiration but I was stuck on the intro part. That was until I remembered junjou romantic and got the perfect opening. So, here you go dear readers. A new chapter with a junjou romantic opening. (And I failed to mention that his mother died. Did I mention that? No? Well, I just did)**_

**Chapter5- This Is La Vie En Rose.**

(Len's mind)

Dear Mom in heaven, this is your beloved son Len speaking. I'm doing fine; my grades in school are the best they can be. My sisters' and my birthday's coming up soon, so I'm wondering what I'll give her. Probably just another Anime series to watch.

My friend Yuma came by to see how I was doing recently. He also cooked for me again. I seriously wonder why he does it, but I guess I'll never ask him. Oh! And I also recently ran into a high school friend at work. He popped up out of the blue and we chatted for a bit before he offered me to come to his place. I, of course, said no, but your daughter and my sister, Rin, forced me to go.

We chatted on the way there and he carried me up to his place. Such a nice man, ne? But the moment we got into his home we did something together. Well, that is to say…um…

I slept with another man, mom. A hot one, too.

I know you didn't care when I told you my preferences, but would you please apologize to God up there for me? I heard that he doesn't like people sleeping with the same sex. Or maybe he does. Or maybe he's like you, mom, and doesn't care. But that's not the point. The thing I'm most, most bothered about is…

How the hell did I get into this situation!

* * *

(Back to where we left off in previous chapter)

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" I ask, blinking. "More importantly, how did you get in?"

Yuma, who is still in between my legs, pulls up out of their hold. He jumps off the bed and heads over to kaito, bowing. "You must be the Kaito Shion that Len has told me so much about." He says, smiling. He rises and holds out his hand. "Hello, Shion-sama. I'm Yuma." Kaito looks at him, then down at his hand. He glares at it. But when Yuma still doesn't remove his hand, he takes it. Shaking his hand, he introduces himself. "Yes. I am Kaito Shion."

They let go of each other's hand, but both still look at each other. Yuma is all smiles while Kaito is staring at him. Despite how calm they looked, the air seemed to spark deadly around them. I was afraid just by watching them.

We're silent for a full minute until Yuma says; "I made some food, would you like some?" Kaito shakes his head, then both look over at me. "I…yeah sure. I would like some.' Yuma smiles. "Then I'll go get a plate for you." He disappears into my kitchen, leaving me alone with…well, with Kaito. I pretend to go to the corner of woe for a few seconds before kaito speaks. "There was no one, huh?" I turn to see Kaito sending his glare over at me. I don't know how Yuma did it, smiling at him. His glare was down-right terrifying. I gulp. "Yes, there was no one. Yuma…Yuma's just a friend…" ugh! Why do I have to explain myself to this guy?! We aren't dating!

It occurs to me then to grow a backbone.

I straighten my back, looking Kaito in the eye. "However, I don't see how this is relevant to you. Last time I checked, you weren't exclusive to my private life." I glare at him. "You have no say in the matter of whom I do or when I do date. You are not my advisor, nor my friend, or my brother, Kaito." I can hear my voice rising and lower it. "And last I checked, we weren't dating." I hiss at him, then turn my head away with a huff.

I fell victorious for a moment. Finally, I said what I wanted to say to Kaito since I first became lovers to him. Of course, the part about "you have no say in whom I date" was kind of false, considering I couldn't bring it in myself to date another guy. But how dare he?! How dare he accuse me of being in the wrong here. _He_ was in the wrong, thinking I could ever cheat on him. And I'm pretty sure breaking and entering someone's home was considered an offense somewhere.

Ne?

Before I can think more on the subject though, a body slams mine into a wall and holds me there. I blink in surprise before looking up into angry, flashing blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but last _I_ checked, we _are_ dating. I don't sleep with men unless I was thinking of an after." He glares down at me. "And last I checked, you did the same thing."

I blink up at him, realization hitting me. What kaito just said…although flattering, he told me something else. For him, there _ were_ other men. I wasn't the only one he had had. In the past, I took pride in the fact that I was the only man he had ever been with. But know, I couldn't _even claim_ to be that much to him.

I look down, tears in my eyes. I wasn't Kaito's friend. I wasn't his lover anymore. We only slept together once. What more was there? The Kaito I knew in the past only had one night stands, with me being an exception. This Kaito, although better, is different. I can't guess what he will say next. And I hate that fact. In the past, I could easily guess what would happen next, what I could or could not say, because I knew him.

But not anymore.

I have no right to be even standing in the same room as this man, much less have a conversation with him. What was I doing, hoping and wishing he would say he loved me? He never would. But why was he telling me that we were dating now? Possibly because he wants an easy lay. No strings attached, because I never really asked for anything from him.

A tear falls from my eyes as my heart breaks yet again, crashing and burning, disappearing into the deepest crevice in my body. To hide itself from a pain that would only intensify all the more. Yet, a small bud remains, a tiny light in the darkness. The smallest flower in the harshest winter. The small hope that maybe, just maybe, I can get kaito to say he loved me. A small hope for warmth, for the rain to make it grow. It blossomed a nit when Kaito said we were dating, and I tried my best to cut it down. To keep it from growing too big and too hopeful.

I wipe my eyes and look up at Kaito. "We aren't dating, Kaito. All we had was a one night stand, that's all-"

"And what of those high school years, Len? What will you call those?"

I blink at him. This is probably not the best conversation to be having with prying ears. "Yuma!" I call. I hear a clanking noise, and soft touch, then "Yes Len?"

"I think it's best if you leave now. Kaito and I have things to discuss." I say, all the while not moving my eyes from Kaito's stare. "O-okay. I'll…I'll just be going now." I hear a window opening. "I'm going down the fire escape. I'll tell your sister how you're doing."

"Thanks, Yuma. Sorry about all this." I apologize.

"That's alright, Len. Just…you know…call me later…I'll swing by again if you don't. Make sure to…you know…fix you guy's problems…and play it safe…call the cops if you must…wait no don't call the cops-"

"Good-bye, Yuma." I say harshly, and he yelps. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be going now." The window closes and I hear his rushed footsteps as he climbs down.

"There, happy? I sent my friend out, thanks to you."

He snorts. "Truthfully, I don't care. Answer the question, Len."

"What question?"  
"You know what the question is, Len."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Len, if you keep playing this game with me I'll jump you."

Silence. Then; "I would call those years adolescence."

"Adolescence? That's what they're calling it these days?"

"Yes. Adolescence can describe exactly what we did back then. We were young, confused, trying things out-"

"Len, you know that's bull. Tell me truthfully: What. Would. You. Call. Those. Years?"

I gulp. "w-well. I'd call them…umm…" I look down. Oh, what to say, what to say?! Come on, brain. Make an excuse up!

"Len?"

"what?" I look up to meet his eyes.

He leans down to whisper into my ear. "I'd call those years were when we were lovers."

I blink. Then a vein pops up on my head. "we never were lovers, Kaito! We were sex partners; that was all!" yes. I must keep telling myself this. Kaito was just confused right now. If I got involved, it would only cause more heartbreak, I tell myself, closing my eyes. I breath in and breath out, gathering up my nerve.

"dammit, Len! We were lovers! We still are!" kaito's fist slams into the wall behind me. I flinch, and he draws back. In apology or to get away from me, I don't know.

His entire body is shaking as he paces. I watch him from my position at the wall as he opens his mouth to say something then shut it again. "why don't you believe me, Len?" he finally says after a while. "what would it take for me to convince you?"

I look down. I can't say want I want to say. _I want you to give up sleeping with women. Or anyone else besides me._ I want to say, but it will never come true. Even if I did say it, he'd probably shoot me down, leave me right then. So I stay quiet and look at the ground. I hear Kaito sigh and then walk away. I prepare myself for the quiet good-bye, the door closing, car driving away. But I all I hear is the door closing.

I'm proud to say I stood still. I dare not look up to see the empty room and break down. I stare at my feet. Such nice feet, nice and white. They've carried me everywhere with little complaints. Down this road of heart break they took me, no matter how painful. They kept going. Curse you, feet. I blink back tears but they still fall onto my cheeks. Why did you make me go down this road if we already knew the ending? I sob quietly.

The door opens again, and I look up to see Kaito. Oh, I think. He must've forgotten something. But he opens his mouth and says; "come on, pack up. You're moving in with me."

I blink, staring at him. he's face is serious. And right about then, my body bucked down. I fell to the floor, my eyes darkening until the last image I saw was of kaito's worried face. I reach up to stroke it but I faint before I can.

_Even the darkness knows we aren't meant to be…_I think.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

"Len! Len!" I call, but his eyes don't open. He's breathing softly, and his hand fell to his chest.

I sigh in relief. I guess he took too much shock today, with me showing up, then telling him to move in with me. Yeah, I should've found a different way to put that. But I was serious, honest. I want him to move in with me. I wanted to prove to him I was serious. I wanted him. no other.

And I know I was a prick in the past, sleeping with every goddamn body I could. Even his friends. Except Luka. She was the smart one. I think she got married to Gumi. Yep. That was it. Gakupo was the one who told me they divorced recently. Mostly because they found they got married to hide that fact they were both gay. Eh, well. Sucks for them. And it worked out eventually. I think.

Anyways, I picked up then off the floor and carried him out to my car. I carefully placed him in the passenger's seat and put on his seat belt. I ran back into his apartment and grabbed a bunch of clothes from his dresser and threw them into my trunk. When I had gotten all of the clothes (even from the dirty hamper) I ran back and grabbed his text books and school work. I knew he wanted to study psychology in the past, and he was a nerd of some sort.

I placed them neatly in the back seat, then locked the door and pocketed the key. I got into my car and drove off to my place, Len softly snoring. On one turn he shifted his body and fell onto my shoulder, and he stayed there. His arm linked through mine and he nuzzled me softly. I smiled and kept driving. Yep, I think. He maybe fighting me for some reason, but he wants me. I look down again to his pants, smirk, then drive faster. Yep, I think, smiling victoriously. He sooo wants me. So bad.

_**Well, that was…actually…really fun to write. Do not worry, my readers. Next chapter we'll be back at Kaito's home, doing some stuff there. This story is not going to turn dark. It will have more sex scenes and more fun. Yes, much, much much much more fun.(heh heh heh) **_

_**So, how'd you like the chapter? I felt it was going a bit fast so I tried to slow it down. But I really wanted to see this fight between them. So bad. And there shall be more in the future! Hehe **_

_**Apparently a lot of you like this story(and I know most of you are just reading chapter three) so I want to thank you! And I did say I would be updating this. In the status update. In my profile. Over there. Why am I mentioning this again? Well, whatever.**_

_**Oh! And I'm working on the next chapter for my oneshots! And I've either updated it by the time I mention it or I'm still working on it. Either way, it will be up soon.**_

_**SAYONARA FOR NOW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmmm, I guess people want this story the most, so…**_

_**I shall be updating this one. This has a total of three reviews, which is more than any other one. So…yeah. I'll try to finish this one…**_

_**But it's so much fun to write though. I'll be sad to finish it…**_

**Alden: nobody cares.**

_**Me: …oh *depressed***_

**Alden: But I do.**

***hugs Scorpiokagamine close***

_**Me: oh, Alana Alden! You understand the most! **_

_***hugs Alden close***_

**Alden: *hugs back***

**Both:**_** *weeping***_

**La Vie En Rose (Not)-When you kiss me.**

(Len's P.O.V)

As I laid there in that deep cold darkness, I couldn't help but remember the past…

-Flashback-

_Yet another woman hanging onto his arms. She was clingy this time around. I watched her from the rooftop as she bullied any woman brave enough to approach Kaito._

_I sighed and shook my head at her as she made yet another woman uncomfortable being around Kaito. Stop being clingy, I think to her. He's going to dump you. Just as I predicted, Kaito comes over to her. She smiles enchantingly at him and lets her finger drag slowly up his chest in a tempting manner. She smiled winningly._

_But Kaito snatches her finger and smacks it away from his body. From his face, I can only guess that he was breaking things off with her. And from her teary face, I was right._

_She didn't even smack him, only covered her eyes and ran off. I sighed again and returned to watching Kaito. Watching as yet another woman go to him, mindful of being too clingy. But all the same, she wraps an arm around his waist and they disappear behind school buildings._

"_Ditching again?" I turned to see one of my friends, Luka, standing behind me. I smiled at her. "Yep." I said, knowing she wouldn't mind. In fact, she came up and leaned over the railing right beside me. "How's Rin?" she asked, watching people run to class. "Fine. She's picking out a college today." I said. "She's really worried though. I told her that, with her brains, she could get into anywhere she wants. But you know how she is." Luka nodded. "Tell her I said good luck." She said, and then left. "Luka?" I asked before she opened the door to go back inside. "What is it?" she said. "Well…what do you think…love feels like?" I asked. I didn't hear anything and sighed again. "Sorry. I was just confused-" arms wrap around me and Luka hugs me from behind. "I think it feels like this, Len." I look up at her. _

"_Warm. Comforting. Kind. Beautiful. Caring. Soft. Something we want, you know?" then her arms tightened around me suffocating. "But also crushing. Suffocating. Painful. Most times our chests hurt when we think of our loved ones in someone else's arms. But that's obvious." I frown up at her. _

"_You have to look deeper than the first and second layer, Len." what? "Like in…say...a filled cake. You may love the frosting, but the cake's skin tastes horrible. You almost feel like throwing it in the trash. But then, you taste the filling. Such a pure and sweet taste, you are instantly addicted. You want to taste it again and again. So you stick with that cake fro the rest of your life. But in some cases you want to hide to fact that you love that kind of cake. So you eat other cakes, unknowingly tasting someone else's love meant for someone else. And that's just plain unfair."_

_She looked back down at me. "Get what I mean?" I nod, and she lets me go. She turned to leave but not before I hugged her. "Thank you, Luka. Although, I think the cake comparison is original." I smiled up at her. She rubbed my head playfully. "Glad I could help, Len." And she leaves. I turn to lean once again on the railing, my thoughts far away._

_Love was like a cake, huh? _

-End of flashback-

I blink as I awake. A white ceiling greets me and I have to cover my eyes at how alarmingly white it is. _Ugh, too bright, too bright._ I get up and rub my temples.

Only to not recognize the floor.

…my floor is carpet, right? So why is the floor…?

Wood?

I look up. Okay, my apartment is not this big. It did not have stairs, or door leading into god knows where- wait a second.

Suddenly I know where I am.

I turn angrily at Kaito's smiling face. "What the hell, Kaito?!" I screech at him. I'm about to grab the nearest object and throw it at him when he picks me up bridal style. "Welcome home, Len." He says, smiling. I glare at him, bring my face close to his threatenly.

"This is anything but 'welcome'." I say in monotone. "now but me down!' whoa, de juv. I've been having too many of these moments. I cross my arms and refuse to budge as he carries me upstairs. Curiosity makes me want to ask what I am doing here and where he is taking me but I remain tight lip. We reach a door that he succeeds in opening by himself and throws me onto a bed. I rise up onto my elbows to watch him.

He removes his sweater, revealing a plain white shirt. "If you were wondering," he says, discarding the sweater. "I did say you are moving in with me. So, this will now be your bed now. And," he adds, climbing on top of me. "It will also, just like you will, be mine." And he kisses me breathless. He pulls back so I can catch my breath and removes his shirt. His fingers slide up under my shirt as I pull him back into a kiss, wrapping my arms around him. In the end I'm weak against him.

He easily finds my nipples, brushing them roughly with the pads of his thumbs. I arch into him, throwing my head back. He kisses my neck and nibbles softly. My fingers tangle his hair as he lifts up my shirt and pleasures my nipples with his mouth, groaning when he bites down teasingly. He grinds on my legs, letting me know just how aroused he is. I moan and grind against him as well, shivering when I feel his fingers slid to hold my hips.

"Kaito…." I whisper, kissing him. He grinds harder in response, and I moan out his name again. He pulls me up to remove my shirt and I let my hands wander over his chest. They find his nipples, and I am about to touch them when he pushes me back down. I blink up at him as he removes my pants and underwear. Well, this isn't what I am expecting, but…

I moan as his fingers find my member. They stroke the tip before sliding down to cup my testicles. I moan and arch into his hand. He watches me as his fingers bring me close to cumming in a matter of second. He pumps my member and I moan his name. "Kaito…" I moan again and cum.

I feel his fingers softly slide and release my member. I don't feel anything else and blink up at him.

He got up from the bed and put his shirt back on. "Kaito?" I say, getting up onto my elbows. He looks back once before heading for the door. "You must be tired. Rest for a while. I'll make some food." The door closes behind him with a soft _clatch._

Tears form in my eyes before I can even blink. I turn over and grab the nearest pillow, burying my head into it. I sob quietly as I remember how he looked. His eyes were so cold. I sob again, thinking how I must look to him. Weak, noisy, and a brat. Just like back then. I bet, even over the six years I spent trying to grow up, I still am the same. Tears soak the pillow through, but I don't care.

I think back to all the times Kaito slept with me. Never before, did he leave before actually sticking it in me. Maybe now he realized he can do better. He could have anyone else, so why stick with little old me? Me, Len Kagamine, an old lay from the past. And maybe he's feeling guilty, and he did find something interesting about me. Well, enough so he would let me stay for a while. I sob again.

I cry for a while before I finally fall asleep from exhaustion. I had been so busy crying over my pain that I didn't notice the figure watching me with soft blue eyes.

(Kaito's .)

What the hell was I thinking, forcing him to live with me?! Man, I really am the idiot my mother always calls me. I watch silently as Len finally stops crying and falls asleep. I watch him for a bit before approaching the bed. I kneel down and softly touch the back of his hand. I sigh as I watch him sleep.

Poor Len. I think. First I force him to live with me, then try to sleep with him before finally pleasuring him and running off. He must be so confused. I hit my head softly. I really need to stop being so bipolar. But I…I couldn't help feeling possessive of Len, and usually that was when we started having sex. But right about then my rational side kicks in. suddenly I can't bear to see him crying under me.

I watch as he shifts his body to face me, and his hand flips to touch mine. He whines softly in his sleep and I blink at him. He whines again, his body starting to move restlessly. He whimpers softly and his body tenses. Must be having some nightmare. He whines, and I brush his hair back soothingly. He relaxes under my touch. His body stops moving and he takes in a deep breathe. I stare wide eyed at him.

All this time, and he still knew my touch? When he used to sleep with me in my bed, he'd have some nightmares. I found that, after I touched him, he would relax and sleep peacefully. Guess some things never change. I rest my chin on the bed as I watch Len sleep.

He is like a little angel…so pure and sweet. I can remember the first day we met so easily now…

-Flashback-

"_Um…hello?" I turn to see a young boy with blonde hair he tied up in a pony-tail. I had at first thought "well, that's weird." But brushed it off. "You…dropped this." He held up a pencil._

_We stood on the rooftop of our school building. I was ditching class because the teacher was trying to hit on me and I didn't feel like sleeping with her. I left in a rush, knowing I dropped something but didn't really care. I figured a fan girl picked it up to add to her collection. _

_But here it was, in the hands of this young boy. I took it silently, looking from his hand to his eyes and thanked him. He smiled happily and I had to gasp. "You're welcome." He said, then turning away to return to class._

_I stood there for more than 3 minutes, wondering how the hell that smile had me turned on so bad._

_-End of flashback-_

I sigh again, returning back to the current time. Back then, I was so confused. I slept with all kinds of women, mostly because I could. I felt entitled to it. I come from a rich family; I'm used to getting what I want. I slept with Len for the first time mostly because I wanted- no, needed to. I was aroused by the slightest sexual movement he made, no matter how innocent. I had almost became an animal, greedily touching him and watching his many faces as he moaned, withered, and nearly screamed under me. When I came deep within him, I reached the highest high ever before.

And then my dumbass went as slept with others. Mostly because I wanted to know if Len was special. Was it just because I slept with a man? So…maybe I did try sleeping with another man. It was good, but it didn't turn me on as much as having sex with Len did. And after a while, I returned to Len's bed side for another round.

And he, without any complaints, let me under the covers. I remember growling happily at how easily he welcomed me into his arms. For Len didn't just let me make love to him. He was an active member as well. Sometimes we were rough, sometimes gentle. Sometimes for a full weekend we did nothing but make love in his bed or in my apartment. I even had some of his clothes in there. I was content, but still an idiot. I still slept around with women. Mostly to keep up my reputation. And I felt entitled to be the only one for Len.

So it was no wonder he left me.

But I…I was so confused. I myself wan to smack the me back then. I went on a rampage, searching for him. I called his parents to find out where he went. I called his sister, his friends, and his job. Everyone. I felt betrayed that he left. He was mine, dammit. I broke anything in my hand whenever I thought of him dating someone else. Of someone else touching him, pleasuring him, and making him reach that same high…I clench the sheets threatenly.

I blink as I feel Len's hand grab mine. He sighs contently, softly tugging on it. I climb into the bed, lying next him. So close, softly touching his warm body…I groan as my member hardens. Len wraps an arm around me and snuggles into my chest. I pull him closer in and kiss his hair.

"I know I was an idiot back then, a senseless dumbass." I whisper into his hair. "But I swear to you, from now on, you are the only one I welcome into my arms. Just as you did for me back then. It can only be you, Len. I…Aishite, len. With all that I have, I'm yours." I kiss his lips softly and wrap my arms around him. he nuzzles me and moans in his sleep. "I can only hope that you'll have me. And I can only dream…" I say, closing my eyes.

"…that you'll feel the same way still…" maybe he doesn't feel the same way as he did back then. After 6 years, I realized then that he loved me. And now he most likely doesn't.

_But god, please,_I look up at the ceiling and open my eyes.

_Let my dream still be a reality…_

_**So…yep. Apparently you people enjoy this story. And you like the sex scene. Well, I can promise that there will be more of those in the future. And I know I've been gone for a while. What can I say? School's coming up and I have to tie up loose ends. Oh! And I got that haircut. I feel like a friggin Harry potter. Which, all in all, is not a bad thing. But the back of my head looks like an old lady's head (well, there's an image…)**_

_**Does anyone listen to music as they write fanfictions or read them? I listen to kpop while I write mine. And some Japanese songs. Go anime! And vocaliod. I even have a playlist that I call "work songs" that influence my writing. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: ….mmm…**_

**Alden:…um…**

_**Me:…oh…**_

**Alden:…okay…**

_**Me:…ah…**_

**Alden:…**

_**Me: *moan***_

**Alden: OKAY STOP! ITS NOT THAT GOOD**

_**Me: but, you know takis are my favorite food in the world. Besides orange chicken.**_

**Alden: yes but that doesn't mean you get to make out with one!  
**_**me:…awww *eats***_

_**So…yep. Another chapter. Thank you all my readers! And people who review! I don't know why I'm thank you guys right now but thank you! Daisuki dayo!**_

_**New chapter:**_

**La Vie En Rose- heaven sighs', and though I close my eyes**

(Len's P.O.V)

I woke up to see Kaito holding me close yet again.

I blink up at his sleeping face. Once again, I find myself in this situation. Will I run away again? Should I stay? What am I to do? I'm so confused. I blink again as Kaito shifts his body to rub softly against mine. I jolt at the warm feeling I get from wherever his body touches mine. Well, until I make a decision on leaving or staying, I guess I could…

I bury my head in his chest, breathing in his warm smell. My fingers grasp loosely onto his white shirt. He sighs gently in his sleep, his arms loose around my waist. I relax in his arms. Why is it that i can't stop being in love with Kaito? Anytime I try, I remember something like this and can't bear to forget him. I nuzzle his chest.

He moans in his sleep and rolls us over.

I blink from my new position below him. he's…not awake…is he? He groans and lets his head fall heavily onto my chest. His arms wrap around me. His head shifts so his cheek rest against me. I stare down at him in surprise. My hands reach out to softly stroke his hair. He sighs softly in his sleep and buries his cheek into the crook of my neck.

It couldn't be true, could it?

that maybe, just maybe…

I shake my head. No. It couldn't be. It just can't be-

I hear a noise, like a door opening. I glance up to the door. I hear footsteps stomping around the apartment and a man's voice calling out "Kaito! Where are you?!" suddenly, I'm very afraid. I slide down, further underneath Kaito and the blanket and make myself as flat as possible. Kaito's faces shifts in confusion. His fingers grab my shoulders to try and pull me back up but I gentle stroke his face to calm him down. He sighs under my touch, and relaxes.

I hear the door bang open and someone stomp to the edge of the bed. A deep intake of breathe, and;

"KAITO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" a voice screams.

I have to hide my flinch of pain. My ears scream at the pain.

But this sound, amazingly, only rouses Kaito a little bit. He shifts his body, blinking. I stay still as he turns his head to look at me. I cover his lips with a finger and stare at him wide eyed. _Please don't tell._ I think. He shifts his head slightly down and then back up. I let my breath out in relief.

"what do you want, Akaito?" wow. Kaito is a really good actor. He pulls off the "I just woke up" look and voice perfectly. His body is still over mine, but he moves his head to look at "Akaito." Wait a second. I frown at the name. where have I hear it before? I muse over it.

"you have to get up now! We have a photo shoot in an hour and it takes that long just to get there!"

Kaito groans and lets his head fall onto the pillow. I let out a soft squeak as his body squishes into mine. I pulls back in apology. "did I just hear a squeal? What was that?" I hear Akaito say. Shit! I think. Kaito gets up, revealing me. "Akaito, this is Len. Len, this is Akaito, my manager and my brother." I bring the sheet up to cover my mouth and murmur a soft hello.

Akaito is quiet as Kaito gets up and moves to the closet. My eyes are downcast before "Aw! Look at him, he so cute!" and I grunt in surprise as yet another weight jumps over my body. Akaito wraps his arms around me and rubs his cheek in my hair. "He's adorable!" I gasp for breath. Gods, why is everyone jumping on me today?!

Kaito lifts Akaito off of me and places him back on the floor. He growls menacingly at him. "don't. touch." He growls out, before stalking back into the closet. Akaito sends the finger at his back before turning to me with a smile. "hello, Len. As you know, I am Akaito." He bows mockingly. I giggle softly at his. His hand reaches out and I place mine in it, thinking he wanted to shake hands. But he brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it.

"and I say, you are most becoming." He grins and looks up at me. I have to giggle again at how funny this is. And now I can remember who Akaito is.

Akaito is, as he says, Kaito's manager, as well as a family member. He had many success in bringing out new stars, but his biggest was his own brother. He first introduce Kaito in modeling, then in acting, and then they discovered he could sing. It was actually quite amazing how they found out. But that's a story for another time.

"oh! Let me show you some pictures of baby Kaito!" Akaito says, as he brings out his wallet. I smile as he shows me the many pictures he has of his younger brother. He ranted on about each one, from newly born to a 9 year old. I can tell just form this that Kaito was much loved in his family. Unlike mine, where my sister was the one who was spoiled. My mother was, in fact, the only parent who actually cared about me. Unlike my father. But I digress.

Akaito kept flipping through the pictures and cooed over each one. Kaito finally glances over to see what was happening and threw a shoe at his red-haired brother. "Brother," he said irritably. "Stop embarrassing me."

Akaito laughs. "Alright, alright. I'll go." And he leaves. Kaito kisses my forehead before saying. "I have to work. Help yourself to the kitchen." He pats my head softly and follows his brother out the door. My hand reaches up to touch my head. Its sweet things that he does, much like this, I think, that make me so confused.

I sit for a while to try and still my heartbeat.

* * *

(Kaito's P.O.V)

"Wasn't that a guy?" I blink at my brother as he efficiently maneuvers through rush hour traffic. I sigh as I turn my thought from Len to focus on my less attractive brother. "I think that was obvious, don't you?"

"So you sleep with men too? Your lower have really doesn't have any morals." He says harshly. I shrug him off, but he's not done with his rant yet. "What's the media going to think?"

"They'll think he's an old friend of mine that I'm letting stay at my home until he gets back on his feet." I say in monotone. "I have this planned out, Onii-san." That shut's him up. I sigh and once again go back to thinking about Len. But not before I hear Akaito mutter; "don't tell me you're…" I look over at him but he doesn't finish the sentence.

* * *

(Some time later)

(Len's P.O.V)

I hear the door open and turn to see Kaito walking in. I smile at him pleasantly. "Welcome home." Just because I was mad at him doesn't give me an excuse to be impolite. But my smile is, to my irritation and delight, not fake. I am truly happy to see him home. Akaito walks in behind him. I bow at him, politely greeting him in.

"Hello!" Akaito say warmly. Kaito comes over to stand by my side. "We brought in your things!" he lifts up a bag. I step forward to take it only to see it pass into Kaito's' hands. "I'll put it away." He says, heading up the stairs. I turn back to Akaito. "So, Len." He says. "I heard you used to be in a band during high school." I smile and nod. "Yep. I used to sing with my friends and Kaito. My sister and I sometimes sung by ourselves as well. But once we all graduated we kind of disbanded."

"That's sad to hear." Akaito says, sitting at the table. I move to the kitchen to cook something. Like miso or ramen. "I would've like to hear you sing." I glance over at him. "Yeah. I wish I can be in the band again. But some things are just meant to be." I heat up some water. "Awww! Come on, Len! Won't you sing for me? Please!" Akaito begs. He comes over to kneel before me and grab my hand. I'm hesitant. "Please?" he sends puppy dog eyes up at me.

"Oh! Alright, Fine!" I say, just to get him to stop making a mockery of puppy dog eyes. They did not look well with his red eyes. "But only one song, alright?" he nods happily.

I step back and close my eyes. Now, what to sing? Oh! My lips open to sing;

_Empty space that cannot be filled, and whereabouts that cannot be found_

_Such as your existence._

_Even right now, unable to say anything,_

_You are keeping your lips sealed tight_

You keep your hidden agenda under lock and key, Kaito…

_With the strength gathered in my hand,_

_Until I am released from this enclosed space, I will endure my trembling_

I will endure my suffering…

_Your body and mine are resonating with each other._

_Our thoughts for each other are still faithful and undistorted._

_The mood between us begins to reverate the room._

_My heart is being attracted to yours._

Is my heart reaching you, Kaito?

_Am I crying? Am I shouting?_

_My emotions are flowing out of my heart non-stop._

_As we compare each other, our differences surface __one after another,_

_And, without disappearing, they hover over us_

Our differences keep us separate…I think.

I close my mouth, opening my eyes as the last line fades into the silence. I blink as I see Kaito standing in the doorway into the kitchen. His eyes stare at me, making me shiver from a sudden warm feeling. I open my mouth to ask him something but Akaito speaks first; "oh my god, Len! That was amazing!" I shift my gaze to Akaito. I smile as say, "thank you. My sister and I actually sing the song together, so it doesn't sound as good as it would with her…"

"Oh my god, it was amazing with just you! Your voice was perfect! Have you ever thought about actually singing professionally?! Why did your band break up if you sound this good?! Oh my god you're amazing!" Akaito speak fast. I smile at every question, overwhelmed. He goes on, telling me to come with him tomorrow to record a song. I don't understand, but I still smile and agree to do it.

But I glance over to the spot where Kaito was only to find him gone from there.

_**I'm not dead! I swear to god I am not dead! I liiiiiiiiiiive! I'm alive! I've just been so busy! And I have finally finished this chapter! Yay!  
Yuma will be appearing soon, as well as Gakupo! And I have set the stage for yet more problems! Yay drama! I wonder when this will end? Not yet, apparently! **_

_**I was so happy when I finally got the right stage to put in this part! You see, since Len is, obviously, a vocaliod, and kaito and everyone else, we should have them be singers! And I wanted to finally have a reason to put Gakupo into this. (don't worry, Gakupo is already a popular singer)**_

_**I did that because I want ot put SLC project into this story! But don't worry, that's not until later. I still need to put in more romance! And I know! I will! I promise! A scorpio keeps its promises! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay! Another chapter! Cheer with me, readers! Yay! Oh! And you should really listen to the Len and Kaito version of "Lost destination" to see all the epic-ness I put in this.**_

_**On with this story!**_

La Vie En Rose- I see La vie en Rose

(Len's P.O.V)

"_A chest-piercing pain." _I sing into the mic. "_Dripping from the point of a sword._

_Harboring only warmth,_

_Countless voices were lost."_

I close my mouth and open my eyes to look over at Akaito, who stands behind the glass. If you're wondering, I am currently in a recording studio, along with Kaito. Akaito brought me here to sing in front of his producers. They were thoroughly impressed. They asked me if I had anything else, and I told them that I wrote a few songs back then. Kaito intervened, saying that I also wrote this one song for him and me. I tried to cover his mouth but failed, and I looked sheepishly at the producers who were in shock.

They immediately pushed me to the mic. and told me to sing it.

"_Giving names to things such as 'righteousness' and 'evil'." _I start to sing once again. My tone is harsh and angry.

"_it's laughable._

_All the hate we've collected,_

_Sucking it dry and offering it again." _I finish the line and listen to Kaito sing the next lines;

"**That which we desired collapsed bitterly;" **his voice sounds almost as angry as mine did.

"**Buried and vanished in a castle of sand."**__

I join in, adding my young voice to his mature one.

"_**Trampling over declarations of love,**_

_**Even gods will break."**_

Kaito stops there but I continue on singing.

"_In this battle, even our unending tears will dry and disappear._

_**Abandoning the muttering of ideas,**_

_**An oath to destroy a nation**_

_**The earth is died in red.**_

_**By these hands."**_

I open my eyes to look at Kaito, who is staring right back at me. Our mics stand back to back, and we are force to look like we are singing to each other. Not that it really mattered. I close my eyes as I try to remember the next lines.

"_Loved ones, and precious days._

_Where does a broken god go to?"_

"**Love and Sin are etched in the mind;**

**Sadness and hate are carried by the eyes."**

"_**ENDISTI FALIT UNTIS LADIRIS." **_We sing together. The producers are still not telling us to stop, and I don't think we would've even if they tried. The words flow from my lips, the forgotten song I wrote long ago suddenly fresh in my mind. For, up until now, I had only been guessing what I had wrote, and Kaito had been doing something to keep up with me. My eyes open to meet his and the room suddenly turns darker.

"_**RONDI NUS FAGI NUS LEKATA NONTIRAS."**_ Our tones sound harsh and cruel, chanting out Latin-sounding words that have no true meaning.

"_**ENDISTI FALIT UNTIS LADIRIS**_

_**RONDI NUS FAGI NUS LEKATA NONTIRAS**_

_**ENDISTI FALIT UNTIS LADIRIS**_

_**RONDI NUS FAGI NUS LEKATA NONTIRAS."**_ We are shouting out, our voices joining together in the air to make a wonderful sound. I close my eyes and listen to it, enjoying how sweet and perfect it sounded. But I open my eyes again to stare at Kaito's eyes again. He stares back, and I feel that warmth again.

"**That which we sought was filled with treachery." **He sings the next line to me. His eyes send me the hidden message and I receive it clearly. I blink, before writing a hidden message of my own in my eyes.

"_**Changing shape within a castle of fog**_

_**The sacred relic in your hand,**_

_**A broken and rusted ring."**_ I widen my eyes at the line, reading the hidden message clearly.

"**if you dance wearing the mask of treachery,"** I catch on to what he's saying. My lips tremble but I sing the next line with him;

"_**Even the setting sun would die beautifully…" **_it's impossible for my eyes to turn from him, or to close them so I don't have to read each message he sent me throughout the song.

"_Kneel and pray, in the name" _I sing to him.

"_**Of the multitudes of sacrifices…" **_we sing. My tone finally turns from angry to soft, harsh to gentle.

"_Who is reflected in your eyes?"_ I sing, sending my own message to Kaito. His eyes widen, and I want to smirk at the obvious surprise on his face.

"_Love and dreams, they are forgotten somewhere." _Kaito's voice has an unnoticeably shaking start that only I can catch, while he sings softly as well.

"**In your heart, who is the lamentable soul?**

**Suddenly tears flow and fade away."**

I join my voice with his again; our voices are in-between of harsh and soft.

"_**The bursting pain of your heart…**_

_**You carry it with you, unable to cast it away, as**_

_**Your tears and even your voice fade away.**_

_**A cruel pain in the depth of your heart."**_

Our voice change once again to harsh and cruel, and I let my heart control my voice.

"_**Trampling over declarations of love;**_

_**Even gods will break**_

_**In this battle, even our unending tears will dry up and disappear.**_

_**Abandoning the muttering of ideals,**_

_**An oath to destroy a nation**_

_**The earth will be dyed in red**_

_**By these hands."**_

Our voices ring out in the closed room, fading quickly into silence. We don't remove our eyes from each other, even when the producers cheered behind the glass. I trembled in his gaze, his eye hungrily looking at me. His finger twitches, moving closer to reach out and touch me. I stare at it, hoping that staying still will help him. It raises ever slowly, reaching out hesitantly to me. I stand still, waiting for the connection. Waiting for the soft touch that I carve. That I loved. His finger barely brushes my shoulder and I sigh shakingly from the sudden burst of warmth from it. He had draws back, but was reaching for me again when we are interrupted.

"Len!" Akaito shouts to me over the mic. "The producers agreed! They want you to sing an entire album with Kaito! They want you to join our company!" I flinch from the pain and Kaito draws back. I watch with sad eyes as he turns his back to me and walks out the door. "I'll be waiting in the car," he says, before leaving the room and taking the warmth with him.

(Late at night, back home)

Kaito kisses my neck softly, hugging me close to his body. I let my arms wrap around him to bring him closer. But I have to let my head hit the wall behind me as I feel a sudden friction. I feel something hard on my stomach and groan. Kaito nibbles on my exposed shoulder, sucking gently. His hand slips down my stomach to my hips and I groan again. I thrust closer to him, and he kisses my ear. I turn my head and our lips meet, his tongue dominating the kiss.

I moan as his hand cups me throw the pants, pulling back from the kiss. He kisses my outstretched neck again. My fingers tug his hair and he pulls back up to let our lips meet again. My tongue licks his lower lips slowly, enticing a groan from him. I would've smirked, if I was apply to. But I moan again as he unzips my pants and pulls them down. "I can't wait…" he says softly. His other hand snakes around my waist and lifts me up easily, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

He pushes me back against the wall again, our lips kissing again. His hand reaches from my member and pumps it. I let go of the kiss and moan again. His thumb runs over the tip and I gasp out. "K-kaito…" I gasp as he smirks up at me. "Yes, Len." Irritated and horny, I kiss him again to try and somehow hold on as I am brought to my knees by Kaito. He maintains dormancy over the kiss while still pleasuring me from below. I could never multi-task like that. In fact, I'm having a hard time _receiving_ such attentions.

I moan again and throw my head back. He bites down on a spot of my neck, leaving a mark. I don't care much; I just wanted to feel Kaito. My fingers tangle in his hair as I moan again. I am about to release, feeling the same uncontrollable amount of pleasure that marks my near end. I try to warn Kaito, gasping out desperate words. "K-kaito….wait…i-I'm gonna….ah!...c-cum! Ah!" I gasp out. "Then cum.' He says, nipping my shoulder. I moan as I cum.

Kaito kisses me softly as I fall onto him, exhausted. He pats my back like a small child and I nip his shoulder. "I'm not a child." I say irritably, but I'm too tired to add a real threatening sound to the sentence. He chuckles, and carries me up the stairs gently, laying me on the bed and tucking me in. I hold his hand tight for a few seconds before letting him slip form my reach. My eyes are closed, but I can still feel him as he walks to the door, opens it, and closes it softly behind him. Tears form softly but I ignore them, falling into a familiar cold, lonely darkness.

(3 hours later)

(Kaito's P.O.V)

I glare at the juncture in between my legs that still hasn't stop giving me a hard time. Haha, so funny. _Hard_ time. Catch the pun. Hilarious. I groan as I shift my legs, crossing them and recrossing them. Hoping it would go away. But it doesn't, and I'm stuck with a major problem. Why didn't I just take Len, you ask? Because. I don't want to hurt him again. I don't want him to be confused, and run off. I don't want that again. I don't want to fell that same emptiness I was forced to be in, because Len misunderstood the situation in the most troubling of ways and ran off.

Today was an interesting day, wasn't it?

I sang a song that had some…deep meanings to Len and my personal life. I kept hinting the hiding messages to Len, knowing he'd catch them. And to watch his mysterious blue eyes widen…I could barely hide the lust within me. And he still sung just as amazingly as he did before. With the same voice that I fell for. The same lips i want to kiss, the eyes that I adore. I do love him. So much. Is there any humanly possible way for me to convey this deep feeling of love to you? Probably not. And maybe the excuse of "you never know much about love until you fall in love" won't work either.

So I guess…the most easiest way to explain…is the feeling of devotion? To devote myself to Len, willingly or unwillingly, for as long as I live. To accept no other in my arms, under me or in my bed. I sigh, frustrated. There is no words that can easily explain "love." Sorry. I got distracted again. I cover my lips with my hand, thinking.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I look up at the door. Who could be here at this hour? Nonetheless, I get up and head for the door. I peek at through the hole to see a tall brown-haired girl with a shirt that emphasis her breast size. _Meiko._ I sigh, frustrated all over again. Why, oh why did I ever sleep with that whore? Well, I shouldn't say whore. She was a pretty nice girl, if you got past the whole "I'll sleep with any man who's rich enough for me" thing. "Yoo whoo! Kaito! I know you're in! I saw your car in the front! Won't you let a poor damsel in distress in?" damn. Now I can't pretend I'm not here. Gathering up what little patience I have, I open the door.

"What the hell do you mean, damsel in distress? The only 'distress' you could possibly be in is not having enough men to sleep with." I say harshly. "Aww, you know you love me." she says. I want to snort. But I have to choke because she jumps on me, her breasts squishing me painfully in the chest. It should be in a way I like, but it's not. No wonder I like men, I think. Boobs _hurt._ She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes painfully. I start to flap my arms around, trying to get her off. "can't…can't…"

"can't what? Can't resist?" she says in her "sexy voice." All it does it make me soften (finally) in disgust and gag out "breathe! I can't breathe!" she lets me go easily with an "oops." She giggles like its some joke as I try to regain my breathing. "Kaito?" I hear Len's angel soft sleepy voice speak. I turn to see him on the stairway. He rubs his eye with his fist, look so much like a shota it takes me 3 seconds to reply. "yes, Len?" I step forward onto the stairway, blocking Meiko's view of him. I already had enough problems; I didn't need Meiko going after my Len. "Who is that woman?" he tries to say it in a jealous tone, but he's to sleepy. I catch it anyway. "no one; would you mind doing me a favor, Len?" he nods. "would you mind buying me some food at the store? I need to talk to Meiko about something."

He nods again. I hand him some money after he runs into the room to change. He's fully away now, blinking a he takes Meiko in. he owns politely at her and she does as well. As he puts on his shoes, I reach out to hold him still so I can kiss him. but I stop mid-reach. Not yet, I remind myself. So I watch him wave good-bye silently and leave.

(Len's .P.O.V)

When you're in town, on a sidewalk, no one notices anything.

You could be a mass murder, wear regular clothes, look busy, and no one would notice. You could be a prostitute, and no one would notice unless you wore the get up. You could be an important business man wearing normal clothing and no one would bat an eye. No one looks at your face, and if they do they only spare a glance. You could be upset and no one will say anything, just walk on to continue their day. Basically, you would have to walk with blood on your hands to be called a murder.

I am in that crowd, hiding my current concerns and despair behind a blank mask. My thoughts are running at a fast pace, think about what Kaito and that woman whose name is Meiko are doing. Probably having sex. Or maybe talking about work? No. that woman wore something a little too suggestive for them to focus on work. Maybe making out? I find my fists wanting to clench in rage. Kaito is _mine._ I want to be able to think that one day without having to smash the thought.

I enter the grocery store only to remember that Kaito didn't give me a list of what he needed from it. I move into an aile anyway and bemused myself with various things. Do I go back? No. it hurt just to think about it, I don't want to confirm that they are most likely in his room, and her fingers are tangling in his hair that I tangled my own hands in earlier…I grab some various cans of soup of the shelf. Moving to the back, I grab some milk, and then head to the register.

The lady is nice, and pays a little bit for the milk when I realize that I don't have enough. She smiles at me and I smile sheepishly back. I hear someone mutter "Heart-breaker" behind me and blush. I quickly grab the bags, thank her, and leave. As I walk out, I look up to see a sign. On it shows the very same woman at Kaito's home modeling for a clothing line. Ah. So that's where she's from. I'm guessing she famous from how popular the brand is.

Kaito's famous too…

And they look like the perfect couple…

I am, once again, forced to wear a blank mask as I walk back to the apartment slowly. It was like this back then, as well. I know I've been stressing the point a lot, but please understand. He slept with me, who could refuse him. but he still slept around with others. What did I expect this time around? Kaito hasn't really changed. So, I guess he doesn't prefer…men? Obviously, for one as famous as him, the natural choice would be a woman. Or women, for that matter. A man would naturally go for a woman's body instead of a guys'.

That's why…

…I thought I could endure…

…as long as he told he liked me…

…I thought I could be happy with at least that much…

My phone vibrates in my pocket, but I ignore it. Its not him, so what did it matter? I walk on, only to run into a broad chest. I keep my head lowered as I apologize. But a hand pulls my chin up to look into red eyes. "Akaito?" I ask. He smiles. "hey Len. I just called you, but you didn't pick up. I was headed over to Kaito's when…" I smile. "well, couldn't really pick it up with my hands full." I lift up the bags. He grabs one from my hand.

"hey, I have something to talk about with you. Do you think it'll be alright if you come over to my house?" I hesitate. I really didn't care where I went. As long as I don't see Kaito, I was fine. But the groceries…"they'll be fine. I'll keep the milk in the fridge and give it back when you leave in the morning!" Akaito says. I don't question how he knows, and follow after him.

_**Okay another update I'm so cool now. This is for school, since I know I wn't be able to update as much. I tried ot make it longer but I ran out of fuel…I am sorry…nane…I really did…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, thanks to a…review from a reader, I have to say this:**_

_**When I first read the review, I wondered what the heck the reader was talking about- I haven't updated a chapter nine! Then…I went…and I checked…oh, this is embarrassing….i found the friggin chapter nine, my profile updated, and I have no clue what happened. All day I was like "what happened here?" and Alden's like "you stayed up late again."**_

_**So, I formally apologize. To you, my dearly loved readers. The chapter I wrote that was "chapter nine" is actually for much much later. Like, a while from now. I apologize deeply if you hated it. I'm still working on it, and I don't really know much of what was going through my mind when I released it. Then again, I was half asleep and couldn't really think, so I just clicked the first file I saw and uploaded it. I apologize sincerely. **_

…

…_**.well, this is awkward…**_

La Vie En Rose-When you press me to your heart

(Kaito's P.O.V)

Where the hell is Len?! He's been gone for two whole hours now! And _why the f*** is Meiko still here?!_ I think as I force a polite smile to grace my lips. Meiko drones on, talking about her modeling career and various things. "It's a really interesting career," she says in her fake cheerful voice. "I meet all kinds of people." She smiles. I'm pretty sure that, multiple times throughout the conversation, she's crossed and re-crossed her legs, giving me a perfect view of her panties.

If I was actually looking.

Once, I had accidently looked down…

And tried not to puke.

How does it look so _swollen?!_

_I slept with that?!_

Ewwwwwwwwww

I want Len. Right now.

I coughed, forcing myself to swallow. Somehow, she took that as a sign of "I'm interested" and keeps doing it. When she did it the next time, I stood up to offer her some tea. To which she replied with a no. I got some anyways, just to be away from her. Oh god, what was going through my mind when I slept with her? Oh yeah. I was depressed, and at least sleeping with her was a better alternative than drinking.

Should've gone with the drinking, I tell myself.

I blink as I feel a weight on my lap. I look down to see Meiko sitting almost directly on my member. What?! When did that happen? I'm so surprised that I don't react when she kisses me, full on the lips. My lips, thinking it was Len, respond quickly. But my mind stops them just as fast, but not fast enough for Meiko. She gets her _tongue. _Her disgusting _tongue_ in my mouth, and sucks. She lets go of my lips but her tongue stays to mesh with mine, swirling "enticingly" around. She moans disturbingly. The she reaches into my mouth, trying to deep throat me. I nip her finally. Hard. She yelps and falls of my lap.

I brush my lips, trying to get the taste of her out. Did she suck someone off before coming here? Maybe that was how she got in. I rise up, sending my most terrifying glare down at her. "What the hell, Kaito?" she's still looking down. But she looks up to meet my glare and gulps. "Why'd you bite me?" she tries to sound threatening but it's a pathetic attempt. I glare at her for a while, before saying; "why did you kiss me?"

"I-you-your body said you wanted to!" she comes up with an excuse. Ha. It's not even that funny. I smile cruelly down at her. "Well, let me tell you what this body wants, Meiko, because it's certainly not you." She looks confused. "This body, Meiko, likes men." Her eyes widen, taking in what I have just said. Her lips open to form a sentence I'll know she'll say. I beat her to it. "Oh, no. don't flatter yourself. I was gay long before I slept with you. Although, that'd be a good enough excuse; you'd turn any man gay the minute they see what you're doing with your body."

She flashes anger eyes at me. "Fine then! I'll tell the media what you just said!"

"Why? I was only telling the truth."

"No, not that! That fact that you're gay! I'll tell them that?"  
"To what gain?"

"So you'll crash and burn for calling me a slut! I'll go tell them right now!"

"No you won't."

"And why not?" she asks, getting up. I smile cruelly again. I reach for a drawer near me where I've hidden…pictures of certain people in case something like this ever happened. I find the Meiko file and hold it up. "Because of this." I toss the file on the floor, making it land so all the pictures fall out. She looks in horror as she sees herself in every picture as clear as day, reaching an ecstasy with a different man in her arms. "You-you've been tracking me?!" she screeches. I smile again. "No. I haven't. I've just asked some friends of mine who are, conveniently," I say innocently. "Are the jealous men you cheated on, as well as the wives of the married men you slept with."

She stares in horror as I reach down and pick up all the pictures, waving them in the air. "And don't think these are the only ones. There are also a few other files we have on you." I put them away, turning back to a crumpling Meiko. I feel bad, but I continue on. "So, what will it be? You tell, I tell. You don't tell, and this is all forgotten."

She's silent. Then she mumbles softly. "Sorry, what was that?" I say. "ALRGIHT! I WON'T TELL!" she screams at me. I flinch, hearing her stomp over to me. She grabs my shirt, ripping a few buttons. "But you better not tell anyone, or I swear I will hunt you down!" a fire shows in her eyes. I nod. She lets go of my shirt and stomps to the door. I follow her, open the door for her and watch as she walks away. I smile happily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What was that?" I hear. I turn around to see…Len! My lovely Len! He stood behind me, looking in the direction that Meiko took. "Nothing. Just tying up loose ends." I say with a smile. Len's eyes stare at me blankly, saying nothing. I reach over to softly stork e his cheek. "You must be tired. Sorry for making you go out so late." I say softly. But then I look down to see no bags in his hands. I frown. "Where are the bags?" I ask, pulling him softly forward. "I left them at Akaitos' house." He says passively. He walks in, takes off his shoes, and head for the stairs. Leaving me to stand, shocked, in the doorway. The door closes shut behind me.

Len looks at me, noticing I'm not right behind him. "You coming?" I stare at him, and he shrugs. He head up the stairs, heading for the room. But not before I rush forward and hug his back to me. He lets out a breathe in shock. I lift him up so I can easily kiss his head. My hand reaches up to lift him chin so I can kiss him on the mouth. My tongue roams in his mouth, claiming and relaxing in the familiar taste that I love. But he nips my mouth and I let go in shock. I cover my mouth, wondering what I did when he says; "you kiss…it tastes like someone else." His body shakes as he walks away. But I grab him once again, turning him around and lifting him up. I kiss him once again. Whether he likes it or not, I don't care. My tongue dominates the kiss. I swirl around, sucking softly until I hear a rewarding moan.

Somehow, I open the bedroom door not three feet away from us. I land us safely on the bed. Len refuses to let go of me, so I fall with him onto the bed. Our lips meet, and I quickly reach to lift his shirt off. He unbuttons mine, and I groan as his fingers find my nipples. Not to be out done, I let go of his lips to kiss his nipples. He moans. His legs come up to rub my sides, and I groan as I feel his hard member. I know this is rushed, but I can barely take this. This wasn't our first time; I don't have to go slow. So I reach for his pants and practically rip them off. He giggles when they don't, and I growl.

"Wait, Kaito." His hands pull mine off. I whine as he slowly pulls his pants and underwear off. He giggles again, and I growl. I kiss him roughly. _Mine. _I think. I tear my own pants off and, without further adieu, I enter him roughly and groan. He moans, and I kiss his stretched neck. The bed squeaks softly with our pattern, mixed with our combined moans and Len's screams of pleasure. Len screams as he cums, cause me to moan as I cum as well. I land, exhausted, on Len. His fingers tangle softly in my hair. I hum in pleasure, and his body nudges me in reply. I roll off him, but hug him close to me still.

I am amazed as to how easily I fall asleep with Len in my arms.

_**yes yes, it went really fast. I don't see how this is better, but review and tell me if I should take it down and fix it! That always helps!**_

_**oh! and come check out my profile for status updated you don't really care about but explains my latest excuse. plus, i'm putting up a question answering thing so you can ask any question you want (as long as its not too personal) so come on, my dear readers! ask me a question!**_


End file.
